closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Electronic Arts Studios
Background: Electronic Arts Studios was a short-lived publishing label of Electronic Arts, and was the predecessor to the EA Games brand. Early Version Nickname: "The Early Transformation" Logo; On the black background, the blue version of the familiar Electronic Arts "Square/Circle/Triangle" logo fades in. After a few seconds, the shapes go 3D as tbe camera rotates to the slightly right angle. The shapes' surface then fades to silver with brown scratches. The square starts to rotate while it flies out at the bottom-right, while the circle starts spinning around the triangle while rotating itself for three times while they zooming back. As the fourth time occurs, the circle's surface then fades into blue, as the triangle trying to fade back to its blue surface, the blue & purple electric shocks suddenly hit the triangle turning into the 2D deformed version in blue. The triangle zooms in as the surface wipes into silver, as the circle placed at the right in front of the triangle. The blue electric shocks fields the logo as the three curved lines fades in at the left of the triangle. The square wipes in the white text: Electronic Arts S T U D I O S FX/SFX: Early CGI. Music/Sounds: A synth build up while the shapes are spinning and a lightning-like sound for the text appearing. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the MS-DOS version of Fade to Black. Scare Factor: Low. (1995-1997) Nickname: "The Square/Circle/Triangle Shape Combination Transformation" Logo: On a black background, a blue version of the EA logo shown above fades in. Then the shapes turn 3D, turn down, and the square and circle shapes separate from the triangle and the triangle starts spinning while the square leaves and the circle starts flying around. The lightning flashes appear in between the triangle and the circle while they go faster until the triangle explodes. Then the triangle reappears in 2D deformed style while the Circle returns and the lighting makes the three curved blue lines forming the "E" appear through lightning. Then the Square comes in from the right rotating flying through into the left making ELECTRONIC ARTS STUDIOS appear through the wipe effect below the logo with a line in between and "STUDIOS" spaced below to fit the width of "ELECTRONIC ARTS". Variant: The obscure Windows title Scarab has a version that just reads "ELECTRONIC ARTS". FX/SFX: The animation of the logo. Music/Sounds: A synth build up while the shapes are spinning and a lightning-like sound for the text appearing. Availability: Seen on very early PlayStation and Sega Saturn games released by Electronic Arts, and some MS-DOS, Windows and 3DO titles. Games that have this logo are Fade to Black, Psychic Detective, the PS1/Saturn/Windows port of Road Rash, Shockwave Assault, the 3DO-exclusive Shockwave 2 and the PlayStation version of Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger. the original release MS-DOS version of Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed has this logo on the entire packaging, but the Electronic Arts Canada logo actually appears in-game. The version without the STUDIOS wording appears on Scarab for Windows. Scare Factor: Medium, possibly bordering on high. The shapes are OK, but the synth build up, the explosion and the lightning can just unnerve someone if they're not expecting it. But if you've seen this many times before, you should be perfectly fine.